The goal of the Human Brain Bank Core is to identify, recover, assess and distribute post-mortem human brain specimens from subjects with schizophrenia and matched normal control and non-schizophrenic psychiatric comparison subjects. For all subjects, DSM-III-R and DSM-IV diagnoses are made by an independent committee of experienced clinicians (see Clinical Services Core-C) at a case conference utilizing information obtained from clinical records, toxicology and neuropathology exams, the Coroner's report, and a standardized psychological autopsy. The latter incorporates a structured interview, conducted with family members of the index case to assess diagnosis, psychopathology, medical, developmental, social and family history, medication history and handedness. All data regarding both clinical features and available brain tissue are stored in a database managed by the Statistics and Data Management Core-D, and accessible to Center investigators. The Human Brain Bank Core supports the postmortem studies proposed in Projects 1-Lewis, 2-Levitt and 8-Sweeney in the CNMD, as ell as a number of other studies funded through mechanisms.